SSX 3: Story Mode
by MatrixKnight
Summary: What actual goes on between the contestants during races, events and days off? Find out here on Radio BIG. (This is basically what it sounds like. A story line for SSX 3. I tried to make it as accurate to the game as possible. Sorry it's labelled under tricky; there's no SSX 3 category. Enjoy!)
1. INTRODUCTION: As Told By DJ Atomika

"**You're tuned to radio big."**

"I'm DJ Atomika, the eyes and ears of SSX for spectators and competitors alike. Broadcasting live from my nifty little sound booth with access to over _**262 mountain cams.**_**"**_  
_  
_One mountain. Three peaks._

Peak One.

**"Got some mountain info for those of you out riding today, reports in from Peak One's high alpine state that avalanche conditions have moved in to the extreme. Riders are requested to use caution when venturing out into the backcountry."**

_Peak Two._

**"Peak Two is experiencing the beginnings of storm-like conditions. Reports are coming in that strong winds are throwing riders around and apparently beating up on some of the trees up there too. Watch yourselves, people."**

_Peak Three._

**"Just got off the phone with Peak Three's Ski Patrol; sounds a **_**bit**_** dangerous up there. Deep sightings of crevices, big ice chunks breaking away - that's **_**never**_** good… You better be prepared."**

"It's taken event organizers two years to turn this mountain into the ultimate SSX championship. Riders will be charging hard down these newly designed, never before seen race tracks where the terrain borders on the insane."

_Slopestyle._

**"New events like Slopestyle will be pitting riders against a host of constructs where competitors will snake the best lines through the wildest tracks to perform. Edgin' their tricks."**

_Big Air._

**"Without a **_**doubt**_**, abilities will be pushed to the max in the Big Air events. The riders will be going harder and higher than anything seen before."**

_Super Pipe_. 

"**This year's one of a kind Super Pipe events will be like no other. Riders are gonna' have to throw it up **_**huge**_** to win these babies."  
**  
**"SSX free mountain… Ya' gotta' love it."**

"New to this year's circuit is the uber talented, Allegra Sauvagess. Mountain man Nate Logan, Style-Meister Viggo Rolig and boy wonder, Griff Simmons. In addition a few of the SSX veterans have returned, Amazon bombshell Elise Riggs, Hip-hop seamster Mac Fraser and crowd favorite Zoe Payne to name a few."

"Enough talk. Time to ride. Stay tuned right here, to Radio BIG."

-

Hey guys! MK here! So I've had major writers block with my ongoing Spirited Away story. I had a really good idea for the direction but I've totally forgot and can't seem to remember…

So while you all are suffering, I decided to write an SSX 3 fanfiction where it describes what goes on between the contestants during races and in the lodge on their days off. Writing this is taking hours of actually gameplay, listening, research and notes so it can be as accurate as possible so I hope you all enjoy it and if I get something wrong please, feel free to correct me.

And here's the fun part! You – the audience gets to take a vote on who wins what races each chapter :D. That way an outcome can be decided for which character takes home the platinum, gold, silver, and bronze metals.

Start voting now in the reviews!

And remember, if you have any requests for one-shot fics, PM me and let me know! I'll be happy to bring them to life for you.

Asta la vista~!


	2. Veterans

-KAORI NISHIDAKE-

The Japanese girl swung her legs happily as she stared down at her Mcomm. Her headphones were in her ears, listening to DJ Atomika and the awesome music Radio BIG played. And the first person to text her on her Mcomm? Her probable life-long snowboarding partner, Mac Fraser. It made her happy that she was to see him again that year.

It wasn't often she got to see the other SSX competitors in person. IN fact, some didn't even return to the competitions. The thought of that slightly saddened Kaori when she thought of her Japanese friend, Hiro Karamatsu.

But knowing that other veterans like Mac were returning made her smile. After all, this was the one time she was allowed to take off of her voice acting job to do the thing she loved the most, snowboarding!

**"Time for the latest competitor spotlight has the media and fans alike buzzing, about the new and improve, Kaori Nishidake. Always a competitor of obvious talent and drive seems like her riding this time around has progressed considerably, in strength, and confidence."**

'_New Message._'

Kaori blinked down at her Mcomm and saw the new text from Mackenzie. Her heart flipped at the sight of his name. Though Kaori only spoke Japanese, little did most people know that she actually understood English to an extent. She could even read and write a bit.

"_Can't wait to see ya' K. Just a little warning - I won't go easy on you this year either, so keep an eye out on the track for El Supremo! Mata na!_"

Kaori understood that Mac was - once again - gloating about and broadcasting his supposed supremacy, but it didn't bother her. After all, there was a lot more to Mac than his pompous attitude and street style. Kaori blushed a bit at the little Japanese he threw in there at the end.

She pressed the keys on the little white device. " '_Hai! Atashi wa makenai [Yes, I won't lose!] ! Good luck, Mac! Can not wait to see you!'_ Soshite… Okurimasu! [And… Send!]" She hit the send button.

"Miss Nishidake, we've arrived to our destination." The pilot of the private chopper she was on called to her from the back over the loud propellor noise. Kaori perked up and nodded, walking to the door and attaching her snowboard to her feet. She waited for the doors to open, then with grace - hopped out into the freezing cold. The chilly wind hit her cheeks and lifted her tails. She hit the white ground and dashed down the hill.

**"You're listening to Radio BIG. Just checking the Radio BIG cams and it seems competitors are making their way over to the Green Bay Station if you wanna' catch some legendary ripping head over to the event areas. It's going to be some hardcore competition or classic free riding either way. If ya' wanna' see your favorite competitor up close, they may just be at the lodge gearin' up. But hey, what's riding without some Yellowcard? Here's Way Away."**

-MAC FRASER-

Mac was asleep.

Every now and then, he'd feel a vibration in his pocket and it would wake him back up for the time being. Texts from Zoe Payne, Texts from Kaori Nishidake - most importantly Kaori. He'd never own up to that, however. Mac my talk big, but keeping people close to him was something he rarely did, considering his rocky past. Needlesstosay, he only bothered to respond to Kaori before falling right back to sleep.

'_New Message._'

"Nng…" Mac tiredly fumbled for his Mcomm in his baggy pants pocket. He scrolled through the text messages and gave a small smirk, reading the text aloud to himself.

"Yeah, atashi wa makenai…? Wassat' mean?" He grinned. "Good luck, Mac… Can't wait to see ya'..." He chuckled at her slightly broken English and placed the Mcomm back in his pocket, listening to Atomika speak of the Angel.

Kaori and him have been undoubtedly close from beginning. Anyone from the previous competitions could see that clearly - well - except maybe Psymon Stark. The guy was a wackjob. Mac cringed at the thought of him. The two rarely talked, but since last year's competition, Psymon picked on Kaori for whatever unknown reason. Of course, it's hard to get Kaori down in the dumps, and she handled herself pretty nicely with him by wiping the floor with him in one of their races. She was capable of protecting herself.

That didn't stop Mac from defending her. After all, she did seem scared of him...

"**Returning competitor, Mac Fraser spent the off season exercising his toughness in the remote wilderness of Colorado where he peak-bagged all 54 of the state's fourteens. Sick, right?**"

Mac smiled, closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep again.

'_Thas' right… Be the best you can be..._'

"Mr. Fraser, we have arrived to your destination." The pilot called to the back of the chopper. Mac groaned and slowly sat up, stretching his arms and lifting his snowboard over to the doors. Strapping it to his feet, he put on a smug grin.

"Alright, baby. Let's wipe em' out!"

As soon as the doors opened, he dived right through them and aerial flipped onto the snow. It splashed up at him and he fixed his goggles as he sped down the mountain. Mac liked what he saw, and it made a whistle escape his lips.

'_Already lovin' it!_"

-ZOE PAYNE-

Most people would be sitting and waiting to be dropped off but Zoe Payne was not most people. In fact she wasn't sitting; standing; or laying anywhere. What was she doing? Well let's just say her hands were on the seat and her feet were millimeters away from the wall of the Snow Fox 1.

She took in a slow deep breath, then slowly exhaled for ten seconds. Zoe then did one hand-stand push up and held it once more for another ten seconds. She continued the same routine over and over. Listening to Radio BIG - she was sure Atomika was talking about her, but Zoe wasn't paying much attention. She was too focused on centering herself.

"**This competitors spotlight is on Zoe Payne. Known for her stand-out style and complete individualism, Zoe's back to make her mark in the SSX circuit - a wild and unpredictable ride. Someone always get's hurt when she's around, you know what I'm sayin'?-**"

-'_New Message_'.

Zoe opened her fierce eyes and balanced herself on one hand, pulling out her Mcomm and reading it upside down. Thinking it might have been Mac finally responding to her, she cringed when she saw what it was. Another message from Psymon Stark. At this point, she'd rather be nagged by the so called 'Smackdown'.

Then again, the arrogant dork was probably asleep. Why'd she bother texting him anyway? Truth be told, Zoe Payne may be heartless, but Mac was still chill with her. One person she waited for to text her back that she's been really interested in from day one was - you guessed it, Moby Jones. I mean, who wouldn't like him? He was hot. Just her type.

Zoe rolled her eyes and put the Mcomm away, closing her eyes and going back to listening to DJ Atomika - who was then talking about the other competitors.

"Ms. Payne, we're here at your destination."

"Cool, just give me a second." Zoe finished her warm-up, then flipped onto the floor. She strapped her eccentric snowboard to her boots and slipped her snow visor over her eyes. When the doors open, she gave one big leap and landed on the clean, white snow. Maneuvering her way around trees and heading to the lodge.

**"-But hey, what's riding without some Yellowcard? Here's Way Away."**

"Sweet!"

-ELISE RIGGS-

Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and an astounding perfection was everything Elise saw in the reflection of her pocket mirror. She held her head high with confidence, she knew who she was. And she was ready to pierce through her opponents with her chilly gaze.

**"This competitor's spotlight, Elise Riggs says she's back with vengeance and feeling better than ever. Her ACL scare meant pulling two-a-days this preseason getting fit and focused."**

Elise smiled at the DJ talking about her, but frowned with disgust when she heard the next competitors highlight.

"**This competitors spotlight is on Zoe Payne. Known for her stand-out style and complete individualism, Zoe's back to-"**

"Uhg…" Elise turned her Mcomm volume down and threw her head back. She wasn't on one of the SSX helicopters nooo. She was on her own personal; private helicopter that picked her up and brought her to the mountain. Elise could afford these things y'know. And she really didn't feel like risking being cramped in a helicopter with the other competitors.

Her private pilot called back to her and into his headset. "Ms. Elise? We've arrived at peak one. We're going to find a landing spot."

"You idiot, don't land. I can jump out the side." She took her headphones off and opened the doors.

"Wah - miss Elise!?"

The blonde put a hand over her eyes and smiled at the beauty of the mountain. Strapping her snowboard on, she gave a peace sign to the pilot and hopped out. "See ya' on the flipside!"

-MOBY JONES- & -PSYMON STARK-

They were unfortunately yet maybe somewhat fatefully put on the same ride. Sitting across from each other with arms crossed. They stared daggers at one another. Pysmon gave a low growl before opening his Mcomm and sending another text to Zoe. Moby's eyebrow twitched.

"Yer' goin ta' scare er' away if ya' keep bugging er', mate."

Psymon made a face at him and then started mumbling to his tattoo. Something about, not going to do it even though he so badly wanted to. Moby sighed and saw that Zoe had responded to him from his text. He looked at the Mcomm screen, to Psymon. He then decided it was best not to respond at the moment…

The two were so intensely focused on each other that they didn't even listen to DJ Atomika when he mentioned their competitor spotlights.

"What makes you think you'll have a better chance with Zoe than me?" Psymon questioned fiercely out of the blue. Moby snickered in spite.

"Oh I didn't say anything. But if ya' really want to know… Maybe ya' should head to a psychiatrist first. And be nicer ta' Kaori."

"Already seen one and why? She's a weak girl." He crossed his arms. "Doesn't deserve to be on the track."

"Zoe actually likes er' ya' know."

"Yeah, whatever… I plan on taking her down when we get there."

"Boys? Your destination; we've arrived…" The pilot tried to cut into their argument and the two got up at the same time. Strapping up and walking to the doors. They opened.

"Last to Green Bay station is a roootten egg!" Psymon shouted, jumping out of the transportation device. Moby followed behind them and the two raced down the mountain as if they were in a real competition.

-

**HEY GUYS! Sooo This is still the introduction. And it's going to be the introduction for another two chapters. Sorry ; A ;.**

Hope you enjoyed this! Remember to review and add in who you think should win what place in Snow Jam! Ttyl! MK OUT~!


	3. Rookies

-ALEGRA SAUVAGESS / NATE LOGAN / GRIFF SIMMONS / VIGGO ROLIG-

"Woah! We're sooo high up!" Griff said excitedly, looking over the pilot's shoulder.

"Don't distract the man, kid. Sit down, okay?"

Griff pouted at the mountain man, Nate, and dragged his feet over to a seat across from him. He had just walked right between Viggo and Alegra's newly found friendship conversation.

"You've sound like you've had a blast travelling around the world. I like your sense of adventure." She leaned in happily as she spoke to him. Viggo leaned back in his seat and shook his leg, incapable of sitting still.

"Yeah, travelling is killer, but it can get pretty tricky after a while. Not knowing when you're going to hop out next. Get sick of moving all of the time."

"Well I think it's a sweet price to pay, since ya' get to ride around the world." She craned her head towards Nate, liking the camo jacket he donned at the moment.

"What about you, Nathan?"

He raised a brow. "Nate."

"Whatevs; you travel much around the country or you know, the entire world?"

"I've been around - especially to get where I am. But the mountains will forever and always be better than anything in the world. In my opinion of course." He sat back and folded his arms. Watching Griff swing his legs impatiently.

"Well someone is sure entitled to his opinion." She leaned her chin on her hand. "But man didja' see this mountain from the outside? I'm just itching to finally get out of here."

"Yeah, man. I'm totally stoked to see the slopes up close." Viggo commented.

"ARE WE THERE YET!?" Griff called to the pilot.

"Just about." He tried his best to ignore the hyperactive boy.

It was silent in the helicopter.

"How about now!?"

"Kid, you need to lay _off_ the sugar. Like, permanently." Alegra said, amused at his bouncing, but slightly getting on edge and annoyed as well. She was always conflicted with herself.

"He'll never listen." Nate smirked. "Confectionaries are his life."

"Look out, he might explode." Alegra snickered.

"Boys, girl, we have arrived to our destination." The pilot called to the back. Griff instantly leaped onto his feet and ran to his snowboarding gear. "YEAH! FINALLY!"

They all lined up, Griff stepping right in front of the line and being the first to jump out. "COWABUNGAaaa!"

"That's my line, dude!" Viggo followed right behind him. And then Alegra.

"Let's see if you twerps can catch up with me!"

Nate slid on his visor and flipped out the back. The mountains were absolutely beautiful.

And they all were going to love this circuit.


	4. Roomies and Green Bay Station

Kaori stood outside of the lodge with her board in her nervousness. She was definitely going to see contestants from the last SSX tournament. She was filled with all sorts of feelings, being when she walked through the door she was probably going to spot Mac either sleeping, bragging, or chatting it up with Zoe Payne - who she didn't mind; but there was one 'friend' of her's in particular she wasn't exactly fond of. At all.

That said friend shoved her out of the way of the door before she could finish her thought.

"Move, pigtails."

Kaori was knocked to her knees. She glared up at Psymon Stark who had already entered the building. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed her Sakura board and attempted at getting up while brushing the snow off of her legs.

"Let me help ya'." A man with a British accent and strong grip wrapped their figures around Kaori's arm and helped her to her feet. Kaori looked up and smiled. She wasn't close with him, but she knew who he was.

"Arigatou, Moby-san."

"No worries, mate. Don't pay attention to that wanker. I'd like to shove him myself." He flashed her a smile then opened the door for her. "Ladies' first."

She bowed her head and thanked him in English before stepping into the warm lodge. It seemed that Kaori and Moby had walked in on Psymon trying to hit on Zoe, who was apparently trying to talk with Mac. Moby shook his head and strode towards them.

"Don't smother er' mate, you'll get shanked again."

"Watcha' say!?" Psymon growled angrily at him. Kaori and Mac locked eyes. He grinned widely at her.

"Yo, Kaori! Long time no see!" He swung open his free arm as he started to approach her as if to give her a long due hug. Kaori smiled and put her board on her back, running towards him in delight.

"Mac-kun!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared a squeeze and then released each other. "It's been so long! How are you?" She spoke in a Japanese accent, but he still seemed to understand her. Truth be told, Mac was secretly brushing up on his Japanese when he knew she would be in the next SSX tournament…

Not that he'd ever ever _ever_ admit it.  
"Still the same lady killer."

Kaori rolled her eyes.

"How bout' you?"

"Genki-desu." She nodded, placing her hands behind her back.

"Get a room you two!" Psymon shouted from the corner. He made kissy faces at them. Kaori blushed; but even though they weren't dating, Mac decided to take this situation into his own hands for one of his famous burns.

Mac jokingly threw his arm around Kaori's shoulder and pulled her towards him. "Yeah, maybe we will. At least I don't have trouble landing the chicks." He began pulling her to the hallway, walking all high and mighty.

Then he stopped. "Oh yeah, and on the off chance you do land Zoe Payne, shoot me a message. That'll be the day." He continued walking her down the hallway - leaving Psymon Stark very angry. He wanted to beat up Mac.

_Everyone_ wanted to beat up Mac.

Kaori looked back at the lobby and then back up at her friend. "M-Mac-kun, a-ano… Check in? For room?"

"Iiyo. Hodoite." He asked her to leave it for now and continued to walk. "You and I need to catch up over a slice of pizza, like old times." He shook her shoulder in a friendly manner before releasing her and yawning.

Kaori puffed her cheeks and pouted; realizing in the middle of her dealing with his selfishness again, that she was looking up at him more this year than the last.

"Did you grow?"

"You didn't?" He played.

She stuck her tongue out. "Aho."

"Oi." He smiled, and then nudged her. "Just so you know, we may be hangin' out now, but I don't plan on losing to anyone." He stopped and stood in front of Kaori with confidence. "Let's wipe all of them losers out."

Kaori didn't get every word, but she got the message. "Hai!"

-

"NO FRIGGIN' WAY!" Zoe Payne slammed her hand down on the sign in table and glared butcher knives into the clerk's everything. "No way am I roomin' with world known floozy Elise Riggs. I'll sleep outside if I hafta'!"

The store clerk did his best not to shake in his pants at how intimidating this neon-head was. He did his best to defuse the situation. "I'm sorry Miss Payne, I wasn't the one who decided the room assignments-"

Zoe lunged her fists across the counter and gripped his shirt, pulling the clerk towards her. "THEN GET ME THE LUNKHEAD WHO DID!"

Elise Riggs was standing right behind Zoe and had just entered the building while she was in the middle of her rant. Elise pushed up her snow goggles and sneered. "Hey Payne, why dontcha' take your attitude and schedule it sometime later. It's too early for your inane screaming."

Zoe cranked her head around when she heard the slithering voice of one of the girls she hated most in the world. Zoe released the quivering clerk and turned around to face her head on. "Don't start with me Riggs."

"If you're not going to sign in then move." The blonde approached her.

"I don't let bossy dogs like you tell me what to do." Zoe looked up at Elise. You could almost hear the growling between them.

Moby wasn't too thrilled about his partner either. Mac was a pretty obnoxious kid, but he'd at least try to put up with him. The two women continued to bicker and just as he was about to break them up, a red-head with a high pitched voice called them out.

"Hey gals, if you're gonna' fight take it to the tracks will ya'? None of us got time."

Zoe and Elise turned around to face the tomboy. "Who the heck do you think you are? Never seen you in the SSX tournaments."

"I'm Alegra Sauvagess. Remember it well, you're gonna' hear it every time they call first place." She smirked assuredly. Alegra swung her arm out and revealed the other three rookies. "Now if you're not gonna' sign in, let the line through."

Zoe seemed fond of this girl. She liked her style and attitude already. Turning her head around, she saw Alegra's name with Kaori's for rooming. But being a rookie, she was getting ticked off at the way she was addressing her.

Elise scoffed. "Please, you're freshmen. Boast about your talent after you've won."

"Oh, did I piss off the priss?" Alegra grinned mischievously. Okay, Zoe really liked her now.

"Lucky you, you don't have to room with this bottle blonde. You get the nicest girl here." Zoe sighed in disgust and picked up the pen for the sign in sheet.

"Speak for yourself, hot head." Elise referred to her bright hair.

Alegra huffed and walked passed them, hip bumping them both out of the way and taking the pen from Zoe's hand. She looked up at the clerk. "There's nothing against the rules saying we can change rooms, right?"

"N-No as long as it's girls-girls and guys-guys…" The clerk shook.

"Okay, then let me settle everything." Alegra scratched off Zoe's and Kaori's names, and then switched them. "Then Miss America can room with Miss Asia and then everybody wins." Alegra drops the pen and walks off to the hallway. "My stuff was already shipped here, so I'm moving them to our new room." With that, she was gone.

"Canadians don't need Miss America pageants." She rolled her eyes. Elise actually didn't mind rooming with Kaori. In fact, nobody did. Except Psymon. That'd be Hades on Earth.

Good thing there was a no co-ed rule.

Zoe signed her name and then turned, dropping the pen down Elise's jacket and walking off to talk to Moby.

Nate was next in line, trying to get Griff to stand still in one place. When he saw Elise, he was immediately attracted to her, and decided to make some small talk.

"Wow, you two always been like that?"

"Yep." Elise signed her name and then turned around to face Nate with disinterest.

"Well, my name's Nate, it's nice to meet you."

"Elise. Welcome aboard, rookie. But don't get too comfortable, I'll make sure you run anyone over who gets in my way." She handed him the pen and then walked off to her alleged room, leaving him there hanging with an overly excited Griff behind him.

"Okay... Attitude." Nate smiled and turned around. Griff looked at him suspiciously.

"Do you like… Like her?"

"Dunno, haven't had long to know her. But she is hot. Don't you think?"

"Hmmm…" Griff looked at Elise's back as she cat walked out of the lobby and raised his brows. "I dunno. I don't really pay attention to girls."

Nate finished signing his initials and turned around, patting Griff's sandy hair with a smile. "Don't worry, that'll all change when you're older."

Griff puffed his cheeks and furrowed his brows. "Nu-uh! Girl's are gross and-!"

"Uh-huh, here, sign your name." The mountain man passed the pen over to the shouting pipsqueak. Griff shook his head as a signal to get Nate to release him and took the pen, walking over to the counter and reaching over to successfully sign his name. He frowned.

"I'm paired up with the Swedish dude and not you…"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry about that. I'm paired up with a guy named Psymon Stark, but I'll come visit you."

"Really!?" Griff whirled around with excess hope in his eyes. Nate nodded.

"Sure. I'm gonna' go unpack, you should too."

"Sweet!"

Viggo was left by himself, shaking his fabulous foreign head.

** "If you're looking for the contestants, they're most likely gearing up at Penn Station for the first round, so keep an eye out. Here's 'Go' by Andy Hunter."**


	5. Snow Jam First Heat

"Look at em', getting all close and what-not." Allegra Sauvagess mentioned in the middle of her and Viggo Rolig's conversation. She finished strapping her gloves on and placed a pair of sassy hands on her hips. Viggo stuffed his hands in his jacket.

All contestants stood right behind the releases, getting set up for the first round of Snow Jam. There were several minutes before the race actually started, so past contestants were reminiscing with one another while getting to know the new competition.

"The veterans have been tight for a while, brah." Viggo peered down at the redhead in her cargo pants and t-shirt.

"Dude, aren't you like... Freezing or something?"

"Psh, nah." Allegra waved him off. "I like the chill against my skin when I ride. It gets me pumped."

"Sounds rad."

"So, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I party a lot..." He started with... They seemed to hit it off well.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for Griff and Mac.

Griff pranced right up to Kaori and Mac while they were being friendly and chatting away during the free time before the race started. He was instantly all over their personal space in a heartbeat.

"So, are you two dating? You're dating aren't you?"

Mac raised a brow. He looked over at Kaori and smirked. "Seems like the shrimp is a little slow."

Griff pouted. "I'm not a shrimp!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Mac pulled Griff's goggles over his eyes. "And we're not dating."

Kaori looked back and forth between the two. She could already feel another rivalry brewing with Mac. Griff pulled his goggles back up.

"Oh yeah? Then I'm gonna' crush you in the race! And then we'll see who the shrimp is!" He attempted at getting up in Mac's face. The brunette continued to stand high and mighty.

"Right, I'm shaking in my pants. Get ready for the smackdown, cause you're lookin' at the future king of Peak 1, baby."

"Wanna bet?"

"Lessee what ya got', shorty."

Kaori stood in between them, throwing her arms in between them. "Yamete, futari tomo!" [Stop fighting you two!]

Griff looked up at her; obviously puzzled. "What the heck? Are you from mars or something?"

That set off a fuse inside of Mac, and it was hard to get him to be defensive. "You retarded? It's Japanese, stupid."

"Mou, yamete-!" Kaori attempted at pushing Mac's chest. He didn't budge, nor acknowledged her existence at the moment. He was too frustrated at the grade schooler.

"Ooh, look at me, I'm from space!" Griff laughed rudely. He then pointed at her pigtails. "Look, she's even got antennas!"

Mac went to open his mouth, but Kaori shoved her way in between them and glared down at Griff. She gripped his cheeks and pulled on them.

"Ouwch-!"

"You do not treat others that way! It very rude!"

"Alien lady speaks English?!"

"GRIFF!" Nate had heard what was going on and marched his way over to the scene, ready to drag the blonde away by the collar and make him apologize for whatever out of control thing he was doing that time. Griff jumped at Nate's demanding tone and turned around after Kaori released his cheeks. He rubbed them painfully.

"Sorry, is he causing trouble?"

"Yeah, mind tellin' him that foreigners aren't Martians and to go back to school? Cause he obviously learned crap."

"Sorry, what?" Nate raised a brow at Griff. The blonde whined in his defense.

"It's not my fault she doesn't speak American!"

"Griff!" Nate said in a slightly scolding tone and put his arm around the kid. "Sorry, I'll get him out of your way."

"I'll get revenge, marshmallow!" Griff stuck his tongue out at Mac as Nate dragged him away. "Just wait until I pumble you in the snow! Then we'll see who's makin' out with your girlfriend!" Griff did not mean this as if he was going to make out with Kaori,

but that was precisely how Mac took it. He growled under his breath. Kaori sighed stressfully.

A man with a microphone stepped out of the right booth on the side of the starting lines and called out to the contestants. "First six contestants need to step up for the first heat!" He pulled out a clipboard and flipped through the paper, shouting out their names as they all turned an ear.

"Starting lineup; Allegra Sauvagess, Nate Logan, Psymon Stark, Kaori Nishidake, Mac Fraser, and Elise Riggs; step up to the lines."

They all strapped on their boards and hopped on over to the releases with ease, all gripping onto the sides and ready to push once the doors flew open and gave them free way.

"Knock em' out Nate!" Griff called from the back enthusiastically. Nate's focus was more fixated on the blonde on the far end of him. He flashed a white smile back at his new tiny buddy and got his game face on.

Kaori didn't know how to feel; considering Psymon was on her left, and Mac was on her right. She felt a swirl of negative and positive emotions. Mac tapped her shoulder; she jumped and faced her good friend.

"Let's wipe the floor with them!"

Kaori smiled and nodded happily. "Hai!"

Fireworks shot off above them, and the contestants all quieted down as they let the obviously female announcer speak into the echoing microphone.

"Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Snow Jam races! In the first heat, he competitors are, Allegra Sauvagess! Nate Logan, Psymon Stark, Kaori Nishidake, Mac Fraser, and Elise Riggs! This is a pressuring line up folks! But who will be the Peak 1 champion?"

All placed their headphones in with their secured Mcomm's; something that seemed to be an SSX tradition, since listening to Radio BIG gave them all motive and feeling while riding. All heads turned when they saw a man walk out with his Starting Pistol.

"Three, two, one!" He fired.

Everyone was instantly released and down the hill they went, already showing off and a few contestants in particular leaving the others in the dust.

Allegra and Nate's board's collided, the two falling down. Allegra was immediately back up and on the track. As Elise passed them, she called out to the redhead.

"Hey, Allegra! Nice move!"

"You'll see better, Riggs!"

Nate sighed and got back up, but he was determined to catch up with the rest. He hopped back onto his feet and caught up with Elise, who was apparently being smoked by Psymon, Kaori, and Mac.

Elise eyed Nate when he had already caught up with her. "Someone's fast on their feet! But not fast enough for this!" She crouched down and rode up on a rail, grinding it down the winding path and landed. She smiled with pleasure.

"Woohoo! Nothing but perfection, baby!"

Nate then gave her a challenged smile and went up the side of the winding path, holding onto the side of his board and spinning like a vortex until he was in front of Elise. He winked at her as he got ahead.

"Hey Elise! I think I like you!"

The blonde seemed surprised, but felt she shouldn't be. All men pretty much flirted with her - but this time it felt… Different somehow. She smiled at him and blew off his statement.

"Dream on!"

-

Leaving everyone behind as they ripped up the snow, was Psymon and Kaori battling neck and neck in a battle of speed and talent. Kaori was determined not to lose to him, no matter how much he called her out during the race. This being another one of those times.

"Hey, girlie! The thunder is coming to strike you! Watch out!"

Kaori rolled her eyes. Him and his weird verbal attacks. "Mou furo ni haire!" [Take a bath already!]

"Hah! Speaking pig Latin again? Wait until the fat lady sings babeh!" He stuck his tongue out and crouched down to speed up. Kaori did the same with an expression of fixation written in her eyes. She didn't want to win. She simply wanted to prove to Psymon Stark she wasn't as weak as he made her out to be.

They winded another corner, both in silence. The space got smaller and they were forced together as they both were trying to make their paths shorter. Psymon grunted in disgust and looked up behind him. The height of the corner was going to cover the camera.

This was his chance.

Mac cut the corner and saw the two in sight, reading the slay both of them with his blatant superior skill; mostly Psymon. Just when he was about to call Kaori's name and cheer her on, what he saw made his skin prickle with anger.

Psymon grabbed Kaori by the pigtail, dragging her head to the ground and going on ahead without her. Kaori yelped and fell face first, her head knocking into a nearby rock. She struggled to push herself back up, obviously in pain. Her goggles broke against the rough edge of the rock, and she was forced to take them off.

Mac gritted his teeth and continued to dash down the hillside. As he flew passed Kaori, he grabbed her arm and helped her back up, dragging her with his momentum to give her the extra push she needed to keep going.

"C'mon! Let's crush Stark until he's gotten a smackdown!"

Kaori saw stars as she rode with Mac. Nodding, she let him pass her when he released her arm. He took a shortcut over the hill and made a large jump, catching up with Psymon easy.

"Watashi no saki ni iku!" [Go on ahead of me!] Still keeping a faster pace ahead of all of the other participants, she clutched her forehead in pain; and when pulling it back, she gasped.

Blood stained her entire glove palm.

-

Mac knew the first two races didn't matter as long as he got a place in one of the top three. They just decided who would be passed into the final heat, and then_ that_ was the important competition. But because of Mac's pride and the current anger he held towards Psymon, he was determined to win. For Kaori, and more for himself.

However winning wouldn't be enough… He felt like he shouldn't have left her, she did seem like she was in pain after all.

But then again, Kaori was pretty strong despite her looks. He had confidence she'd catch up just fine.

The more important problem was Psymon Stark. They were both shot up from a ground rail and did some crazy tricks. When they landed, they glared at each other and pressed on.

"Psymon Stark and Mac Fraser are currently tied!" Shouted the announcer from the checkpoint. Fireworks blew off above them and the crowds went wild.

-

Allegra grinned when she saw a red coat in front of her. It was pretty Miss Asia, and she was ready to serve some failure on a golden platter.

The girl crouched and curved to the side, riding beside Kaori and smiled. "Hey Kaori! You best be watchin' out for-" She stopped mid sentence, her jaw dropping slightly at Kaori's face.

Blood was streaking down it.

"Hey girl, what happened!? You look banged up!"

Kaori turned her head with one closed eye and smiled. "Ah, ano…" She remembered that this girl probably didn't understand her Japanese like Mac and did her best to gather a string of English words in the middle of her delirium.

"I am okay. Do not worry."

"Ya' don't sound okay! You should hang back and get that looked at before something worse happens!"

"IE!" Kaori shouted with discomfort and rode on with nothing but the last of her strength and sheer will power, leaving Allegra to deal with Nate and Elise again.

-

"Crap, man… I'm not gonna' make it!' Mac thought to himself as Psymon and he raced to the finish line. Mac raced through the archway just an inch before Psymon. Taking second place.

Psymon stretched his hands up in the air and shouted manically. Almost incomprehensible words flinging from his throat like a catapult. Mac shook his head and turned when he heard another snowboard approaching the finish line.

Kaori sped into third and as soon as her body flew past the archway, she became dizzy and inevitably tripped, falling over on her face.

Mac gasped and undid his snowboard from his boots, rushing to Kaori's side. "Woah, K!" Just as he kneeled down beside her, Nate came rushing in and posing, slightly upset he came in fourth, but more concerned about where he was going to ride in on, considering a Japanese woman was collapsed in the snow.

He curved his way around Kaori's figure and twisted his board to come to a stop. When he saw the red droplets in the frozen water beneath them, he too took of his board and walked over to Kaori's side like the gentleman he was.

Mac rolled her over gently and cringed when he moved her bangs out of the way. While he glared back at Psymon. Nate removed her board from her feet and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "We need to get her to a doctor." He lifted her off her feet.

Elise raised her hands in somewhat victory considering she was in fifth and Allegra groaned. Before the two could start complaining, the sight of Kaori with a bleeding forehead in Nate's arms and a hostile Mac caught their attention.

"I'll carry her, you can get a doctor." Mac said. Nate shook his head.

"We don't have time; you're probably a faster runner than me. Go, I'll put her down somewhere."

Mac shot one more glare at Psymon, preparing some insults to chew him out with as he started running, but found that the medics were already there. They had seen Kaori with the cameras and rushed their way to the finish line. Two opened a stretcher and approached Nate.

"Mr. Logan! Please set her down here."

"Thanks a lot, guys." Nate took one knee and placed the small girl onto the convertible bed. The medical team carried her off and left the rest to just stand there. Mac glared at Psymon, who finally turned around after all of his yelling.

Mac speed paced towards him and gave him one hard shove, making Psymon step back a bit by the sudden force.

"What's your deal, huh!?" He snarled at him viciously.

"Huh!? You wanna' go!?"

"Go ahead! Take me on, I'll be sure to pay you back for tossin' Kaori like that! She's not your toy that you can just jerk around!"

"Woah!" Nate got himself in between the two and faced Mac, pressing a hand to the center of his chest and gently pushing him away from Psymon to make distance. "Chill, okay?"

"Hands off, mountain man I'm gonna' tear this loser to tiny pieces!" Mac tried to step out of the way, but Nate moved himself in front of him again.

"Unless you want security running over here and disqualifying you both, I suggest you calm down. I don't understand why you're even lashing out at him."

"I was just messin' around. It ain't my fault the little piggy couldn't protect herself. She looks better with hair down anyway - hides her pudgy face." Psymon stuck a pierced tongue out and folded his arms; humored.

"_You're_ going to be the one with a pudgy face once my fists are thru with you! Expect some black and purple rocketing your way!"

Nate started to get the idea. The reason why Kaori was in such a bad shape was because of resident psychopath, Psymon Stark. Nate turned around and swung his arm out to keep Mac back from jumping the lunatic.

"You put her on that stretcher?"

"Stop being a whining baby about it. It's just a little blood." Psymon picked up his board, walking off the set. "If she survives, lemme know. I'll give my condolences." He joked. He knew the hit she got wasn't bad enough to kill her.

Though he made a big mistake leaving two angry men standing there.

"Are you stupid? Why'd you stop me!?"

Nate sighed angrily. "Mac." He craned his neck towards the shorter guy. "Let's rip him apart in the next races."

-

**"This just in, it seems that SSX sweetheart Kaori Nishidake was just taken by the medics because of a gnarly head injury. Oddly enough, I didn't see how she got the gash from my mountain cams, but services say she'll be just fine and needs to lie down. Unfortunately, she might miss the last heat which would **_**suck**_** big time considering she got third place and is qualified for it, but we'll just have to see how that goes. Keep fighting, Kaori."**


End file.
